in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
JJR:Red Fork's Rampage
Welcome back to Jelo's Jammin' Reviews, where I get to review stories while mixing in my knowledge of popular culture. This time, I'm gonna review Red Fork's Rampage, another amazing addition to Red Fork's amazing story library. Whether the story lives up to both Redfork's storywriting skills or ends up being an absolute flop is for me to know and for you guys to find out. Shall we start? Obviously, yes. Dark Shadow, how come are you awake at this time of day? Because basically almost everyone's asleep by now...even ponies. Yeah, just make sure you have an adequate amount of sleep first. I wrote this part of the interview at 9:33 PM (on 4/25/2018) and I need to sleep if I don't wanna end up too sluggish to write the rest. So Dark Shadow and Black Gem are watching over the city at midnight for villains that could potentially attack. But then, they spot somepony running to Jaiden's house. They then decide to investigate. It's called "irony", Black Gem. Turns out, the pony wasn't going to steal anything, he was going to kidnap Jaiden! What follows is a fight, with impressive attacks that are pretty great, IMO. Sadly, it ends up in Dark Shadow and Black Gem defeated and the mysterious pony winning, taking Jaiden with him. But wait... Why would he kidnap Jaiden of all people? Is it because of her powers? What is he planning to do with her? Is he gonna hypnotize her? Extract her powers? Clone her? I DON'T KNOW! Moving on to the next day, it's a pretty sunny day in Echo Creek. Star and Marco wake up questioning what the heck was that racket last midnight. They then proceed to go eat cereal while watching TV, probably new Star vs. the Forces of Evil episodes. The news comes on, and the newscaster proceeds with a terrible announcement. Oh boy, this is gonna mess up her upload schedule. Wait, so some people did witness the incident in the middle of the night? I thought everyone was asleep! Oh, wait, I think I've probably left out the "most people" part. Those lines sound strangely familiar. Unless you ask a few eyewitnesses, who have probably gotten to sleep after the incident. Thanks, Captain Obvious. * Mario: Red Fork?! * Luigi: Red Fork?! * Rosalina: Red Fork?! * Daisy: Red Fork?! * Peach: Red Fork?! * New Donker: Red Fork?! * Jelo: Red Fork?! * Gerry: Red Fork?! * Peter: Red Fork?! * Rosewell: Red Fork?! * Tara: Red Fork?! * Jorlo: fredd ffork? kay, i'll stop. It's a big conspiracy! I can't believe Bridgette's brave enough to talk to a villain. Wow, I should become a journalist someday. ....that Boulder is obviously extremely weak. Let's just hope the people inside the buildings are safe. Otherwise, we'd have a REAL news report. That's a good question. Uhh....wardrobe thieves? CypherDen meets her match. Okay, on second thought, it's a draw. I dunno if this was the first time the Cold Shock appeared, but still. This attack is COOL. Guess Electra did suffer a cold shock. Shouldn't Electra be angry at her for saying humans are essentially terrible? Hey look, it's Jerry's evil clone! (For those who don't know, Jerry is a Bloomerang from Lost in the Fog, and a contestant in the OG TGCC.) Terrible advice. That was a bad joke. Proof that villains are terrible at comedy (well, save for Dr. Screwball Jones, his jokes were decent....well, decent as Luan's, but it's still decent). In this case, it's SO bad even the heroes had to correct them. (Wait, is that even a joke?) And he will, since he's so busy preparing for Courtney and Tatum's concert he didn't notice about the new hybrids. A common problem with a lot of villains is that they use brawn more than brains (like Galaximus, who prefers punching and eating), and villains who use IQ more than attack power (ex. Dr. Zack, RPB) are kinda rare. Miss Bloomina shouldn't have underestimated Alice, since she was smart enough to create an antidote for her hypno-gas. I could probably use the same statement for the gang, but 1) the gang has a few more smart allies than the villains, 2) the gang has teamwork on their side while the villains usually prefer to work individually, and 3) the gang wins every single time, so I don't think this is a problem to whine about. Okay, the 3rd point is a bit of a problem, but I believe Boss Hunt can balance that out, with the villains actually defeating the heroes. Speaking of Boss Hunt...hey CITRON, when ya gonna continue that? It's technically a true statement. Even though Inklings can switch forms at will and swim in ink, humans are better than Inklings, in a way. We're smart and innovative, we keep finding new ways and breakthroughs, and we're also technologically advanced. In addition, Inkling culture is also influenced by human culture, something Galaximus refuses to admit. At this point, Johnny McSplat should consider going to the dentist. I had to give a reality check to Redfork, since the IaLRverse is not just a variant of the SvtFoEverse, but is based off real life. In response to my reality check, Redfork decided to pull a Hand Wave. Jelo does have a point. If someone doesn't play fair in a battle, the opponent also has the right to also not play fair. Well, unless they both happen to be playing an online game. In that case, both of them will just be banned. As a great singer once sang... ...Wait...that's not how I remember it! And that's how Johnny McSplat lost in Donkey Kong. Okay, I'm starting to think Echo Creek (or the whole city of Los Angeles, or maybe even the whole state of California) should pass laws concerning genetically modifying someone or something....well, unless the piranhas weren't genetically modified, and were like that originally. wait a minute.... "Are digestive system" "inmune" Yep, I just spotted two typos. I'd love to agree with you Gary, but the IaLRverse has some magical aspects. *cough* Star *cough* Mewni *cough* Okay, moving on. And now, the piranhas are sleeping with the fishes. Ironically, they're fish too. If Gary Guppy was an Inkling, he'd say "Ka-Woomy" instead. Gary Guppy's probably the only person with the name "Gary" who Red Ruby actually agrees on. No one cares about your opinion either, Red. Blade's going to be in trouble from three major people: # Environmentalists. # Park rangers. # Viridi. Don't be surprised once a Reset Bomb comes your way, Blade. Blue Gem shiptease?! Uh, no thanks, I prefer Coffee Ocean. Do all villains have to make their fortresses/bases of operations blatantly scream "HEY HEROES THIS IS DEFINITELY AN EVIL FORTRESS!!!!!"? Why can't Fork just hide his base somewhere hidden? If Red Fork intentionally did that for the sake of luring the gang into a trap, then I should let you know the gang are (probably) skilled in escaping evil fortresses. So basically, all of that work was for nothing. Congrats. Yes, plausible, but it could also be an explosion-proof material. Electra, you do realize Alice just found an antidote for Miss Bloomina's hypno-gas, right? Never underestimate Alice. I'm agreeing with Bonk Choy, that name is lame. Although, I can't really think of a better name for a gelatin monster. Too soon! Amelia's idea was great, but why hasn't anybody thought of eating Bob instead? Why, is it too gross? Is Bob inedible? I'm pretty sure it's both. Actually Vanellope, saving Jaiden also saves the Blaiden ship, so Bonk Choy is technically right! I have a question: Do we have to keep using Magitek rather than some sort of magnetic explosion-proof material? Hold up, does a material like that event exist? I highly doubt it, so you get a pass. TGCC reference. Who knew hosting a Total Drama/BFDI/Inanimate Insanity-style spinoff of IaLR would actually bring some Chekhov's Gun-style knowledge? No. No, they haven't. And that's a good thing. Oh please, Gerald. That's just the beginning. [https://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/4/45/Heavy_domination17.wav You are ''ded. Not big surprise.] H-How can the Rainbow Gem not notice the dragons in front of him?!?! 'TOO OVERPOWERED PLEASE NERF' Captain Obvious' curse has struck again. In that case, then what a clever pony. He pulled a Batman Gambit! Okay, seriously?! Bad pun! I have one thing to say, Boulder: Why the heck would you believe that?! That was edited! I mean, sure, if it was cleverly edited it would make sense, but if it looked choppily edited then I'm gonna sit here and ask why you would be so dumb to believ that. No Boulder, the gang doesn't have the Infinity Stones. Those don't exist in the IaLRverse. That, or something else. ...Great line here. XD Either that, or they're just the same 6 rooms repeated 4 times a la the Pyramid Temple. If that's the case, I'll say: Red Fork, have you run out of budget? [https://wiki.teamfortress.com/w/images/9/9c/Spy_specialcompleted12.wav '''Surprise'].'' TOO OVERPOWERED PLEASE NERF Man, Gerald screams like Ellis after witnessing a zombified Jimmy Gibbs Junior. The founder of the Gang's still witty as ever, even at the brink of defeat. Whoa, everything went so downhill to the point of not coming back at all! Dang it, just say your feelings, Alice! Now's the chance! 'Correction: hole* Okay, that came out of nowhere...but just in time! # Yes. # I'm gonna have to patch this plot hole pretty soon. Can we look into how in the world someone can recreate the Elements of Harmony soon? Thanks. Correction: ''now you should*'' And then comes a big fight scene with the gang facing against Fake Fork. After Fake Fork has been defeated, the gang goes up to Red Fork and hugs him, knowing that someone like him wouldn't just randomly backstab everyone else out of nowhere. However, everyone would eventually be interrupted by the fact that Jaiden's still missing, and everyone still doesn't know who kidnapped Red Fork and made a clone of him. Hopefully by the time they found this faker, we'll be able to get answers to these questions. (And mine, too.) Suddenly, the man behind this whole situation would arrive. It's Dr. Zack, one of Redfork2000's villains, and probably one of the biggest villains here in IaLR! ...Makes sense? Well yes, technically, but my question still isn't answered! How in the world can somebody recreate the Elements of Harmony? Oh, right! If Dr. Zack can clone Red Fork, maybe he can clone the Elements of Harmony! Wait...the Elements of Harmony aren't living things... Alice, I think you may have labeled Dr. Zack wrong. I gotta say, kidnapping and framing Red Fork has got to be one of the most evillest things I've seen here. (WIP) Category:Jelo's Jammin' Reviews